Strawberry Avalanche
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kelakuan Boa Hancock terkesan aneh pada Monkey D. Luffy, yaitu menyuruh Luffy ini itu. Tetapi, pas selesai pekerjaan itu, Luffy juga semakin aneh membuat Hancock patah hati. Saat terdengar suara ribut di luar, Hancock kaget dan menyadari kalau pria itu memberikan kejutan padanya. Canon atau AU, ya? #80


Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah pertemuan atau tidak. Tetapi, melihat dia duduk dengan kuasanya .Seorang lelaki bertopi jerami hanya diam melongo. Sejak melihat wanita di sana, lelaki yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Basa basi pun tidak dilakukan.

Yang dilakukannya diam dan mengernyit mendengarkan komentarnya yang ngaco. Dan perintah aneh. Walau sebetulnya Monkey D. Luffy adalah kekasih BoA Hancock, Ratu Ular ternama dan juga anggota Shichibukai.

Pertemuan ini hanyalah memastikan, apa wanita ini baik-baik saja tanpanya? Itu saja. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Makanya si Topi Jerami berdiri di sini menatapnya.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Strawberry Avalanche**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **ONE PIECE © EICHIIRO ODA

**Warning**: Sejujurnya ini untuk event, tetapi karena sudah lewat jadi tidak jadi. Agak OOC (semoga saja tidak), mungkin semi-canon. Jika berkenan, mau menggunakan rate sesuai bahasa dan keadaan. Alurnya kecepatan dan tidak nyambung.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana?" kata wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam tersenyum miris menatap lelaki di bawahnya, berdiri diam. "Apa kamu mau melakukannya untukku, tuan Monkey?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Itu kalimat pertama diucapkan seorang Monkey D. Luffy. Sejujurnya Luffy tidak tahu apa maksud dari... berpura-pura sebagai kekasihnya. Kekasih saja dia tidak tahu apalagi cinta. Bagaimana caranya, tuh?

"Kamu..." urat nadi di kening wanita ular itu terlihat. Dia sigap berdiri, tetapi gengsi. Dia duduk diam di tempatnya sambil memerintah tidak jelas. "Aku perintahkan kamu untuk membersihkan WC di kamar mandiku."

"Nona!"

"Kakak!"

Wanita itu tidak perduli pada tanggapan mereka yang sedang mengamuk. Luffy terdiam saja. Wanita ini mulai geram melihat pola Luffy yang lucu siap dicabik-cabik bila mampu. Harga diri lebih penting ketimbang itu.

"Jadi... maukah kamu melakukannya, tuan Monkey?"

Kedipan mata tidak membuat Luffy luluh. Luffy balik badan dan ambil sapu juga ember baru saja diletakkan di situ. Wanita yang menamakan dirinya Boa Hancock tersenyum gembira. Sebetulnya dia sengaja melakukannya demi mencegah Luffy pergi dari tempat ini.

Sosok Luffy menghilang ke dalam rumah menuju kamar mandi BoA Hancock. Binaran di matanya yang hitam terpatri jelas. Kedua adiknya jelas-jelas tidak menyukai ide yang terlontar di pikiran kakak tertuanya.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan? Apa kakak sengaja melakukan itu untuk mencegah dia pergi?" tanya Boa Mariegold bingung. Ada butir keringat meluncur di pelipisnya. Adik satunya menegak air liur, ingin tahu apa jawaban kakaknya.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya. Habisnya aku... tidak mau dia pergi."

Kedua adik Hancock menepuk wajahnya. Mereka menggeleng pada tingkah dan pola pikir kakak satunya ini. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh si Topi Jerami membersihkan WC karena tidak mau dia pergi. Aneh memang, tetapi itu lebih baik. Mengulur waktu.

"Aku sudah membersihkannya."

Kapten dari kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami meletakkan ember dan sapu begitu pula kain pel ke atas lantai putih. Hancock dan kedua adiknya terkejut, kenapa anak ini bisa menyelesaikannya dalam semenit.

Bukan dalam semenit, tetapi dalam sepuluh menit. Mungkin Hancock dan kedua adiknya terus bercengkrama makanya tidak tahu menahu soal Luffy dibantu oleh siapa. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. Luffy bingung.

"Apa aku bisa pergi?"

"T-tunggu!" cegat BoA bangkit berdiri dengan mengangkat tangannya. "Aku belum memintamu membersihkan tempat tidurku."

"Kakak, sudahlah. Ijinkan dia pergi. Kasihan dia," ujar Boa Sandersonia menghentikan ulah kakaknya yang mulai kumat. Penyakitnya kambuh.

"Padahal aku datang ke sini bukan disuruh-suruh. Tetapi..." Luffy menyudahi kalimatnya karena memandang dua orang, Sandersonia dan Mariegold yang sedang menarik tangan Hancock untuk berhenti. Mereka tahu kenapa Topi Jerami tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi. Kami biarkan kalian bicara." Kedua adik, pendekar ular tersebut pergi meninggalkan dua insan ini. Nenek ular itu juga buru-buru pergi sebelum mendapat amukan massa dari si Ratu Ular.

Hancock duduk lagi ke kursi ularnya. Sementara Luffy mengatur napasnya dan menatap BoA lekat-lekat.

"Untuk sementara ini, aku belum bisa bertemu denganmu." Napas Hancock berhenti. Apa katanya tadi? Tidak bisa? "Asalkan kamu tahu, alasan aku belum bisa bertemu denganmu karena aku... harus berpetualang bersama teman-temanku."

Susah sekali bernapas. Hancock susah bernapas. Sekali lagi, Hancock bakal ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya. "Berapa lama?" Suara itu tidak terdengar di telinga Luffy. Hancock mengepalkan tangannya. "Berapa lama kamu datang ke sini dan bertemu denganku?"

"Entahlah." Luffy angkat bahu. "Aku belum tahu."

Rasanya mau menangis. Hancock serasa mau menangis. Tetapi, harga dirinya lebih penting. Dia menunduk, menutupi wajah memakai poni hitamnya. Luffy tidak tahu apa Hancock menangis atau tidak. Luffy menghela napas.

"Aku yakin, setelah aku kembali... aku pasti melamarmu."

Pernyataan Luffy membuat Hancock senang bukan kepalang. Hancock bangkit berdiri untuk memeluk Luffy, tetapi pemuda ini mengangkat kedua tangan menghentikan Hancock melakukan aksi berpelukan.

"Nanti saja kamu memelukku. Aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu."

Kalimat itu membuat Hancock pecah berkeping-keping. Tidak merasa bersalah, Luffy balik badan pergi meninggalkan Hancock yang berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kekecewaan melapisi hatinya. Sekarang dirinya bukan lagi orang dianggap penting oleh Luffy.

Sejenak berdiri mematung tidak jelas di tempatnya berdiri. Suara berisik dari luar membangunkan kekecewaannya menjadi rasa ingin tahu. Siap berlari kencang ke sana diikuti oleh Sandersonia dan Mariegold.

.

.

.

.

Baru seperempat muncul di depan pintu utama, suara penyambutan telah datang terdengar di penjuru kota. Tepukan tangan dari berbagai banyak orang. Kertas-kertas bunga ditaburkan ke atas. Suara musik mengalun indah. Sepertinya ada sebuah pesta, entah pesta apa.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Hancock, sang ratu Ular melihat keanehan di kotanya. Adik-adiknya terkikik geli dalam diam, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seorang wanita sudah separuh baya menghampiri ketiga pemimpin negeri ini. Ukurannya pendek beserta ular yang hinggap di tongkatnya. "Yang Mulia, ini adalah penyambutan untuk Anda. Bukan kepulangan Anda melainkan acara lamaran untuk Anda."

"Apa?!"

Ingin bicara sepatah kata lagi kepada nenek Nyon, Hancock sudah mendengar suara teriakan di sebelah sana.

"Woi, Hancock!" Itu suara Luffy, kapten bajak laut topi jerami. Hancock segera berlari menuju arah suara tersebut. Dua adik-adik Hancock, Mariegold dan Sandersonia tertawa dan berucap syukur. Hancock sudah berada di depan gedung besar. Di sana ada kru bajak laut Kuja. Tidak ada Luffy di sana.

"Di mana dia?" tanyanya bingung.

"Woi, aku di sini! Di atas!" sahut Luffy berteriak kencang. Hancock mendongak dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dirinya hampir menangis. "Shishishi..." Luffy menghela napas di atas sana. "Aku mempersiapkan ini untukmu, Boa Hancock! Apa kamu suka?!"

Hancock mengangguk. Senang. Sedih. Bahagia. Tercampur jadi satu.

"Ini adalah pernyataanku untuk melamarmu sebelum aku pergi berpetualang lagi!" teriak Luffy tertawa. "Woi, Hancock! Apa kamu mau menerima lamaranku?!"

Air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang hitam, melintasi pipinya yang putih krim. Mengangguk. "Aku... mau..."

"He?" Luffy mendekatkan telinga ke bawah. "Aku tidak dengar!"

Udara dihirup oleh Hancock, menyesap ke dalam tubuhnya. Meneggakkan dadanya ke depan. Dan berteriak lantang, "AKU MAU TERIMA LAMARANMU!"

Monkey D. Luffy tersenyum. Pria ini mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "YIHAAA!"

Inilah manisnya hidup. Tetapi, juga pahit. Sudah terbiasa pada kesimpulan bahwa suatu saat hidup berakhir _happy ending_. Boa Hancock dan Monkey D. Luffy bersama-sama sampai akhir memisahkan. Sayangnya, selesai lamaran itu Luffy berangkat ke pulau selanjutnya bersama anggota kru-nya. Ini membuat bingung bagi Boa Hancock.

Tetapi, Luffy tidak lupa meninggalkan sesuatu. Buah _Strawberry _yang dia petik dari pulau sebelumnya, memberikan itu kepada Hancock. Hancock hanya memakannya sekali. Dan itu manis, juga pahit. Hmmm... asal jangan dikoleksi, ya.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Ah, saya berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah baca fic GAJE saya ini. Hehehe... thanks, ya!

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 30 July 2013


End file.
